Bicycles are a popular and efficient form of transportation, with a long history of invention and improvement. Many communities are developing an ever-growing matrix of bike paths, encouraging people to ride a bike to work as a way to both improve health and lower greenhouse gas generation. As bike riding has become more popular, so too has physical training and conditioning to improve one's bike riding performance. There are many products now available to measure a rider's performance, intended to provide motivation to perform better and/or improve conditioning, which may lead to better performance. There are many bike riding accessories and improvements in equipment to provide somewhat better performance. In some cases such equipment may not be permitted during competition but are used by riders to improve their performance when not using the equipment. Such equipment may be of interest to those that do not compete simply to improve their experience, perhaps enabling them to ride farther or faster than they otherwise may be able to do.